Be Mine Till The End of Time
by DettyisLove
Summary: This will be a short story. Betty gets a dazzling unexpected surprise. Set in London.


**Be Mine Till the End of Time**

_Hi guys! Hope you are all doing well! So I've been insanely crazy busy with school and two jobs. But I just quit one, so I will have more free time! THANK GOD! I needed it! it was getting ridiculous. Anyways, I will be updating my other stories soon. This one here is just a short one in time for Valentine's. Hope you enjoy it! It will only be a few chapters. _

_For entertainment only! _

_p.s. It really saddens me that two of my fave authors TM and BettytheBonita will no longer post on this site, but I will pretty much continue to for now at least until I finish all of my open stories. Lots of love to all of you! :D_

_Thanks so much for your support! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**My Dazzling Prince**

"Oooo Betty! Look, you got flowers and this super cute teddy bear" Amanda cheered as she ran in holding a bouquet of roses and daisies and, indeed, a very cute brown fuzzy teddy bear that was holding a red heart with 'Betty' stitched on it.

Betty's eyes lit up as Amanda placed the stuff on her desk. "Who is that from?" she asked happily getting up from her chair.

"I have NO idea!"

"What?" Betty responded in confusion "There's no card?" she asked looking back up at Amanda. Since Amanda moved to London and worked with Betty they had become really good friends. "Not that I saw" Amanda replied shaking her head.

"Well darn" Betty lifted the teddy bear and looked at it and noticed a really small zipper at the bottom seam of the heart. "Amanda, look!" Betty opened the zipper and saw a business card sized folded card.

Amanda came around standing next to Betty, eager to see who sent Betty that stuff. Betty opened the card and both of their eyes lit up.

"_Betty,_

_I miss you so so so much. I wish I could be there to see your amazing smile."_

Betty smiled bright recognizing that all too familiar handwriting of one particular person that made her life filled with so much more than she could have ever bargained for. She couldn't imagine her life without him. When Daniel came to London two months ago to see Betty and apologize for shutting her out and said 'bye' to her, it had been the most wonderful month of...well, pretty much her life. They'd hung out a lot, did all sorts of crazy touristy things, late movie nights at her flat, getting every possible dessert the room service at the hotel Daniel stayed at had available, even taking an on the spur trip to Scotland to see Christina, and just became really really close, even more so than when they worked together for four years.

When he had to leave and go back to New York it was hard for both of them to say good bye. Betty felt a rush of butterflies when they hugged before he left. That hug had her heart beating like crazy and butterflies fluttering about inside her for days.

She didn't know why, but now seeing this note...it made her heart race all over again and those butterflies flutter at an insane stomach-churning rate. She continued reading the note.

"_You're my best friend and my favorite person in the whole world and I got you the flowers because I think you are so pretty and I think you deserve to feel pretty, and I got you the teddy bear with the heart stitched with__** your**__ name on it, because it's your name that is etched in mine."_

Amanda gasped with a huge wide smile coming across her face, and Betty became misty eyed the more she read.

"_Please go down to the lobby of your building. There is a special surprise waiting for you" _

Betty and Amanda looked at each other their eyes bright and wide smiles on their faces. They dropped everything on the desk and raced out of Betty's office. Amanda went on and on with possibilities of what was waiting for Betty as they rode down the elevator. Betty had no idea what to think. Her heart was racing like never before. She felt like such a teenage girl right now thinking about Daniel and how insanely adorable and charming he was. Her mind was racing with thoughts wondering what he had as a surprise for her.

Amanda got frustrated by the elevator stopping so much so when it stopped at the fifth floor she grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her out running down the steps.

"Amanda!" Betty said wondering what she was doing.

"Come ON Betty! We'll get there faster running! Oh my God! Betty! Daniel is so in love with you. I knew it! I knew it! You're so lucky. I'm so excited! Yay!" Amanda sang happily as they raced down the stairs at a speed Betty only saw in Amanda when she was shopping for shoes and pretty clothes.

Betty's heart was beating so crazy, she was sure she would faint at any moment with Amanda's continuous declarations of Daniel being in love with her. When Betty and Amanda reached the staircase that split down to the lobby, they both stopped looking down to see Daniel in a royal blue suit with diamonds encrusted along the rim of his cuffs and collar and him holding a single red rose.

When Betty's eyes met his, and that smile swept across his face, Betty felt like everything in the world stopped and she finally saw her world right in front of her. Betty felt the tears in her eyes. She smiled feeling stuck unable to move from that spot.

"Oh my God! Oh Betty, God, what are you standing here for?" Amanda snapped "Get down there!" She said pushing Betty and then dragging her down the stairs. When they got close enough, Amanda shoved Betty in front of Daniel. Betty nearly fell, but was able to steady herself. She shook her head looking back and glaring at Amanda.

Betty looked back at Daniel and she seriously had a heart attack. Her heart just dropped and melted into a big puddle of sweetness seeing that adorably charming smile of his. He held out the single rose to her. Betty's heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like her entire body was numb. She took the flower in her hand trying with everything in her not to shake as she took it. She never took her eyes away from his.

He smiled even bigger and then he dropped to his knee. Both Betty and Amanda and some people gathered around gasped in shock. But when he held out a beautiful sparkling crown that he had behind his back, tears formed in Betty's eyes and she couldn't explain what she felt looking at him. _Why is he so gorgeous? He is too freaking sweet. _

"Betty, I love you. You're my whole world and I would love it if you become my princess."

Amanda gasped and Betty had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

Betty's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe this was happening. Daniel Meade, Daniel, HER DANIEL, was in a gorgeous suit holding a crown, a beautiful unbelievably precious crown, to her. PROPOSING...TO HER! Betty Suarez. From Queens. He just said he loved her! _DANIEL MEADE loves ME!_ Her heart had never been through such gymnastics before and she felt like it could be in the Olympics.

_Oh god, don't just stand there like an idiot. say something!_ Betty shouted to herself.

"I, I, I...uh..." _oh my god say YES, say YES! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Say something! _

_Oh my God Betty, you can talk up a storm, but NOW you choose to be speechless! COME ON!_

Betty laughed through her tears at herself. She saw the confused look on Daniel's face and she giggled again. His face fell.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me. I finally have the man of my dreams, my prince charming proposing to ME, and it's you and it's just so, so amazing and I feel, I...my, you...it's...Daniel..." she smiled looking down at the rose in her hand. Daniel smiled looking at her babbling on and on.

"I can't believe this is happening and I just I can't speak and oh my god, shut up...YES, YES, oh my God, Yes, before you change your mind and think I'm crazy and insane and-" before she knew it Daniel's lips were on hers. She had never ever felt so right in her entire life. Daniel Meade was kissing HER.

_Daniel loves me and wants to marry me and is KISSING ME NOW!_ Her mind was reeling. She gave into the kiss and kissed him back passionately holding him closer. One of his hands came up to sweep through her hair and held her closer to him as his other arm came around her waist.

Kissing Daniel was unlike anything she ever felt before. She felt uplifted, invigorated, passionate, and, and loved. Daniel really loved her. She couldn't believe this. She knew she loved him like crazy. Now she absolutely 100% knew that she was madly, deeply and crazily in love with Daniel, her best friend, the friend she had worked with for years without realizing what she felt for him. Now, she knew.

Betty ran her hands up his back and around his neck as she pulled away from him slowly, but still had her lips close to his. "I, I..." she sighed letting out a breath "I love you" she giggled placing her forehead against his.

Daniel laughed and kissed her again. Betty's hands came down around his waist as she looked into his eyes.

Amanda's eyes lit up when she saw that Betty's family and Daniel's mom and even Marc were standing behind her. When she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see them all she nearly gasped, but Marc immediately slapped his hand over her mouth. She smiled into his hand and he grinned removing it.

"You really want to marry me?" Betty asked still looking into those amazing blue eyes of his. Daniel smiled bright "I want that more than anything I ever wanted in my entire life." He said placing the crown on her head. "I love you so much, Betty." Betty smiled bright wondering how she was so lucky to finally be with her prince charming.

* * *

AN: I'll have then next chapter up sometime soon. It will probably be a lot longer than this one. :P please review!


End file.
